


Remember Me

by safiradh



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safiradh/pseuds/safiradh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mana yang kau pilih; mati atau dilupakan oleh orang yang kau cintai? "Tidak apa-apa, Mamori, sekarang kau memang melupakanku. Tapi suatu saat nanti, yang aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan itu terjadi, kau pasti akan bisa mengingatku lagi. Ya, aku percaya itu."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

**  
_5 years ago..._   
**

“Hai, aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, apa kau baru di sini?” suara seorang gadis kecil dengan gaun merah muda itu terdengar sambil menatap penasaran pemuda di hadapannya.

Si pemuda tampak terkejut mendapati kemunculan dan pertanyaan tiba-tiba si gadis. “Eh, ya bisa dibilang begitu. Aku datang kemari hanya untuk menemani ayahku saja.” Jawabnya jujur.

Mata biru itu kembali menyiratkan keingintahuan. “Apa yang dilakukan ayahmu di sini?” tanyanya lagi.

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tapi begitu matanya bertemu dengan mata biru itu, dia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menyuarakan satu kebohongan pun. “Hmm...bekerja.” dia kembali menjawab jujur, walau hati kecilnya sudah dipenuhi oleh rasa takut dengan tuduhan sebagai pengkhianat kerajaan.

Gadis berambut coklat itu merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban si pemuda. “Apa pekerjaannya?” dia terus bertanya seakan sedang menginterogasi seorang perampok.

“Kau terlalu banyak bertanya.” Agaknya sudah bosan juga si pemuda terus-terusan ditanyai seperti ini.

Gadis itu tertawa, memamerkan deretan gigi putih bersih dan lesung pipi yang manis. “Ahaha, maaf. Omong-omong, kau berasal darimana?”

Si pemuda menjawab dengan cepat, “Dari kerajaan Barat.”

“...Oh tidak,” gadis itu memekik pelan.

Ekspresi si pemuda langsung berubah khawatir. “Apa? Ada masalah apa?” dia bertanya dengan nada cemas dan panik.

Gadis itu melanjutkan dengan lambat. “Ayahku sering mengatakan bahwa orang-orang dari kerajaan Barat adalah orang-orang paling jahat yang pernah diciptakan oleh Tuhan.” Kengerian sekaligus rasa benci tertanam jelas di air muka sang gadis.

Pemuda itu tidak terima nama Kerajaannya direndahkan seperti itu, dengan keras dia membalas. “Ayahmu terlalu melebih-lebihkan! Kami tidak seperti itu! Justru kata ayahku orang-orang kerajaan Timurlah yang paling licik dan rakus.” Tandasnya tajam disertai tatapan jijik.

Si gadis merengut kesal. “Hey, kami jelas tidak seperti itu!” serunya. Lalu dia terkesiap, “Tunggu, jangan-jangan kau...Pangeran Kerajaan Barat?” tanyanya takut-takut.

“Dan kau...Putri Kerajaan Timur?”

_._   
__

_._ __

**I never meant t**   
**o leave you,  
Could I have only stayed;  
We would be going on in life,  
With all the plans we made.**   
****

.

.

“Aku tidak peduli dengan segala permusuhan tolol kedua Kerajaan kita. Maksudku, kita tetap bisa berteman, kan?” pemuda itu berucap dengan penuh keyakinan dan sedikit rasa pengharapan. Matanya membulat menunggu reaksi sang lawan bicara, lebih tepatnya; Putri dari kerajaan musuh bebuyutannya.

Reaksi si gadis sesuai dengan harapan pemuda itu. “Ya, tentu saja.” Dan tidak ada yang jauh lebih indah dari si pemuda itu selain ketika ia mendengar gadis itu mau menjadi temannya. “Ah, namaku Mamori. Dan kau?”

“Aku...”

_._   
__

_._ __

**Now all the hopes and dreams we shared,  
Are but sweet memories;  
For you to tuck inside your heart,  
Now when you remember me.**   
****

.

.

“Putra Mahkota! Dimana anda?”

“Putra Mahkota!”

“Yang Mulia, tolong hentikan permainan petak umpet ini. Kami bisa kena masalah jika Anda sampai menghilang.”

_._   
__

_._ __

**Remember all the good times,  
And all the joy we shared;  
Remember how you touched my life,  
And how I really cared.**   
****

.

.

Wajah si pemuda mengeras mendengar teriakan-teriakan yang menggema di hutan lebat ini. “Oh sial, itu para pengawal, cepat atau lambat pasti mereka akan segera menemukanku.” Ujarnya dengan nada cemas.

Dilirknya gadis di sampingnya itu, dia tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan si gadis jika mereka berdua sampai ditemukan oleh pengawal dari Kerajaannya. Dan jelas pemuda itu tidak akan rela apabila sesuatu yang buruk menimpa si gadis. Ikatan aneh—yang entah sejak kapan muncul—diantara mereka mengatakan agar mereka harus segera berpisah. Bukan keinginannya, tapi demi keamanan gadis itu.

“Kalau begitu, apa ini perpisahan?” tatapan sedih dari si gadis malah membuat pemuda itu makin sulit untuk meninggalkannya.

Dia menggigit bibirnya. “Ukh, mungkin.” Jawabnya dengan nada yang amat sangat tidak rela. Bagaimanapun juga perpisahan ini bukan keinginannya.

“Beritahu aku, apa aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?” gadis itu kini mulai memohon-mohon. Dan apa yang paling menusuk-nusuk hati si pemuda dibanding melihat tatapan penuh derita dari gadis, dan dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk memenuhi keinginannya?

“A-aku tidak tahu.” jawabnya lemah dan tidak berdaya. Karena dia sendiri memang benar-benar tidak tahu apa akan bisa melihat gadis itu lagi.

“Kumohon.” Tatapan itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang, keputusan sulit sudah dia putuskan. “Mmm, baiklah. Besok, waktu dan tempat yang sama, datanglah ke tempat ini lagi.” Ujarnya akhirnya. Mungkin ia bisa mengatur jadwal agar datang ke tempat ini lagi. Bahkan kalau perlu, dia siap untuk kabur.

Gadis itu belum tersenyum, wajahnya masih kaku. “Kau janji akan datang?” tanyanya penuh harap.

“Ya.” Janji berat yang justru dia tidak tahu apa bisa dipenuhi atau tidak.

_._   
__

_._ __

**Think back on all the laughter,  
And wipe away your tears;  
You still ha**   
**ve many miles to go,  
And still have many years.**   
****

.

.

“DASAR TOLOL!!! BERGAUL DENGAN MUSUHMU SENDIRI? KAU SUDAH KEHILANGAN OTAKMU, PUTRA MAHKOTA?” Bentakan dan makian itu terdengar dari mulut seorang pria tua dengan uban menutupi rambutnya. Wajah keriputnya melotot marah pada pemuda di hadapannya yang kini tengah berlutut dengan satu kaki padanya. Satu-satunya manusia yang pernah membentak seorang Putra Mahkota hanyalah satu, ya tentu saja hanya seorang Raja yang bisa melakukannya.

“Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia.” Suara pemuda itu datar dan tenang, menunjukkan bahwa ia sama sekali tak menyesali perbuatannya. Mungkin satu-satunya penyesalannya adalah kenyataan bahwa sang Raja berhasil mengetahui perjanjian kecilnya dengan si gadis, yang membuatnya tidak bisa datang ke tempat yang telah dijanjikan.

“Ini bukan masalah yang hanya bisa diselesaikan dengan kata maaf.” Geram sang Raja.

“Lalu saya harus bagaimana?” ujarnya dengan tatapan nanar.

“Menjauhinya, membunuhnya kalau perlu. Bukan malah mengajaknya untuk berteman, dan bahkan mencintainya!” suara sang Raja berubah menjadi jijik, “Demi Tuhan, kau mencintainya! Dan dia juga mencintaimu, itu sama saja dengan akhir dunia, Putra Mahkota!” suaranya meninggi di akhir kalimat.

Tapi si pemuda mengacuhkan segala bentakan itu, satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan hanyalah satu.“Dia...juga mencintaiku?” desisnya, tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum di wajah.

“Ya, puas kau?”

“Bukan itu maksud saya—“

“Hanya ada satu cara; hukum mati.” Raja berujar tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Sang Putra Mahkota memandangnya kosong. “Anda ingin membunuh saya? Membunuh putra Anda sendiri?” tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya.

“Bukan kau, tolol! Tapi Putri dari Kerajaan Timur.” Maki Raja kesal.

Wajah Putra Mahkota mengeras, sebelum akhirnya berteriak dengan histeris. “TIDAK!!! TIDAK!!! TIDAK, AYAH, TIDAK!!! Bunuh aku saja, tapi jangan sentuh dia!! Jangan coba-coba—“

“Kau tidak berhak membantah—“ Raja menggeram.

Sebuah suara yang lain terdengar. “Yang Mulia, saya pikir itu tindakan yang cukup ekstrem.” Dia mencoba untuk menjadi yang paling rasional dari argumen keluarga Kerajaan itu. Karena itulah tugasnya, sebagai penasihat.

“Cih, kau tidak tahu apa dampak dari hubungan mereka berdua kelak jika diteruskan lebih jauh!” cibir sang Raja.

Sang penasihat, yang hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Putra Mahkota, mengangguk takzim. “Saya tahu, Yang Mulia, saya belajar banyak dari sejarah Negeri ini. Tapi pasti ada cara yang lebih halus, tanpa harus membunuh sang Putri.” Sarannya. Bagaimanapun, kekerasan tidak sesuai dengan prinsip pemuda berambut botak ini.

Sang Raja menyipit. “Cara yang lebih halus?” ulangnya.

“Ya, misalnya, menghapus ingatannya tentang Putra Mahkota?” penasihat itu menyuarakan pendapatnya.

“Tidak—“ desis Putra Mahokta. Dilupakan? Dia lebih memilih mati daripada harus dilupakan oleh Mamori. Seandainya ada pilihan agar ia saja yang dibunuh, dengan suka rela Putra Mahkota pasti akan langsung memilih pilihan itu. Tapi sayangnya semua yang keluar dari mulut sang Raja adalah mutlak dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Sang Raja kembali melotot pada Putra Mahkota. “Kau tidak punya hak untuk bicara dalam diskusi ini!” desisnya tajam. Lalu matanya kembali ke sang Penasihat. “Oke, itu cukup bagus, tapi bagaimana caranya untuk menghapus ingatan seseorang?”

Penasihat tersenyum. “Kita bisa meminta bantuan dari sekutu kita, pihak Surga. Mereka memiliki wewenang untuk mengatur ingatan manusia.” Dia berujar dengan nada ringan tanpa beban.

Putra Mahkota tidak bisa tidak mendesis jijik mendengar ucapan itu. “Cih, sekutu?”

Sang Raja mengubris desisan itu. “Apa mereka bersedia?” tanyanya setelah berpikir cukup lama.

“Pasti.” Tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun. __

_._   
__

_._ __

**Don't look back...look forward,  
This day is a brand new start;  
And as you travel on in life,  
You'll take a bit of my heart.**   
****

.

.

Suara merdu bagaikan nyanyian itu terdengar secara tiba-tiba. “Ah, sudah lama sekali sejak aku dipanggil ke Bumi.” Wajah seseorang yang mengucapkannya tampak bersinar putih, seakan baru saja bermandikan cahaya. Rambut coklat ikalnya bergoyang ketika matanya mencari sosok seseorang. “Sang Raja.” Ujarnya sambil mengangguk sekilas. Bukti bahwa dia memiliki derajat yang sama—atau malah lebih tinggi—dari Raja itu.

“Yamato.” Balas sang Raja dengan takzim.

Yang disebut dengan nama Yamato itu berjalan mondar-mandir. “Jadi, bisa segera beritahu apa keinginanmu.” Pintanya tak sabar.

“Hapus ingatan Putri Kerajaan Timur, Mamori Anezaki XVII, mulai dari hari ini hingga kemarin.” Sang Raja mengucapkannya dengan suara seberat dan seyakin mungkin.

Dan hanya membuat Putra Mahkota makin beringsut lemas di pojok ruangan.

Yamato memutar matanya bosan. “Kupikir kau akan meminta sesuatu yang lebih sulit dari sekedar menghapus ingatan seseorang.”

_._

_._ __

**I never meant to leave**   
**you,  
But still you'll not be alone;  
For as long as my love lives in you,  
I'll never really be gone.**   
****

.

.

“Detik ini juga, dia sudah membuang dirimu jauh-jauh dari ingatannnya. Kau tidak memiliki tempat lagi di hatinya.” Suara itu terdengar penuh kemenangan sekaligus rasa puas yang berlebihan.

Dijawab dengan dingin. “Ya, saya tahu.”

Wajah itu melunak, agaknya sang Raja masih bisa juga berempati pada penderitaan putranya ini. “Apa kau ingin agar dihapus ingatannya juga?” tanyanya datar.

“Tidak, terima kasih!”

“Hanya menawarkan.” Lalu bergegas pergi.

Mata Putra Mahkota menatap langit malam hari, jutaan bintang bersinar menerangi malamnya. Tapi apalah arti dari jutaan bintang itu jika ada satu bintang paling penting yang sudah berhenti menyinari hidupnya? Langit malamnya memang akan tetap terang benderang, tapi sampai mati pun matanya akan terus dibutakan oleh cahaya bintang yang telah menghilang itu.

Menghela nafas, hingga akhirnya bergumam. “Tidak apa-apa, Mamori, sekarang kau memang melupakanku. Tapi suatu saat nanti, yang aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan itu terjadi, kau pasti akan bisa mengingatku lagi. Ya, aku percaya itu.”

_._   
__

_._   
__

**  
_Now.._   
**

Seorang gadis berambut sebahu dengan gaun merah muda berenda itu sedang duduk di suatu bangku di taman yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga. Dia duduk dengan tatapan takzim memandang kreasi Tuhan di hadapannya itu. Langit berwarna biru, awan berwarna putih, padang rumput berwarna hijau, bunga dengan beraneka warna, dan masih banyak hal lain yang membuat gadis itu terkadang tak bisa melepaskan matanya hanya untuk menikmati pemandangan alam.

Saat-saat seperti ini bisa berlangsung seharian penuh jika saja tidak ada seseorang yang menginterupsi kegiatan gadis itu.

“Kak Mamo~” suara nyaring itu terdengar memasuki area taman yang sunyi.

Gadis bernama Mamori itu menoleh, mata birunya menangkap sosok seorang gadis yang hanya setahun lebih muda darinya tengah berlari dengan semacam sepatu beroda yang membuatnya dapat sampai ke tempat Mamori jauh lebih cepat.

“Suzuna,” balasnya lembut, “Ada apa?”

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu akhirnya sampai juga di tempat Mamori, nafasnya sedikit tersengal. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya dia menjawab. “Aku mencari-carimu dari tadi, tidak tahunya ada di sini.” Ujarnya, lalu suaranya menjadi lebih lembut, “Yang Mulia, tidak tahukah bahwa Anda sudah membuat cemas para pelayan pagi ini?”

Mamori, atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan Putri Mamori, tersenyum kecil. “Iya, maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar saja,” alasannya. “Dan satu lagi; bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku ‘Yang Mulia’? Kau tahu aku tidak pernah menyukai panggilan itu, kan?”

Anak bungsu dari Bangsawan Taki itu tertawa. “Oke, oke, maaf Kak Mamo.” Lalu jemarinya dengan lincah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas kecil yang ia bawa. “Kak Mamo, ini ada titipan dari sang Ratu.” Ujarnya sambil memeberikan secarik daftar panjang pada Mamori.

Mamori menerimanya dengan bingung, lalu membaca isi daftar itu. “Rinji Yamada, umur 25 tahun, lajang, Anggota Elite Pasukan Keamanan Kerajaan,” Mamori mengernyit bingung, lalu kembali membaca. “Kouga Hiou, umur 19 tahun, lajang, Pemburu Hadiah nomor satu di Kerajaan. Hiroshi Ayano—tunggu, ini sebenarnya daftar apa sih?” Seru Mamori.

Suzuna meringis. “Yaah, itu...Uhm, daftar nama-nama calon suamimu, Kak Mamo.” Jelasnya.

“APA?” Pekik Mamori, “Jangan bercanda, Suzuna. Apa maksudnya daftar calon suami? Aku ini baru 17 tahun, sama sekali belum berniat untuk menikah!” ujarnya histeris.

Gadis berambut biru itu menunduk takut. “I-itu semua usul sang Ratu, Mamo. Beliau mengatakan bahwa ingin cepat-cepat—“ Suzuna menelan ludah, “—menggendong cucu.”

“APA???!!!”

“Tenangkan dirimu, Kak Mamo,” Suzuna semakin mengekeret ketakutan, lalu kembali berusaha menjelaskan. “Sebenarnya ini semua karena Kak Mamo tidak pernah terlihat memiliki seorang kekasih, karena itulah sang Ratu berusaha menjodohkan Kak Mamo dengan—“

Mamori mengangkat tangannya, pertanda meminta Suzuna berhenti bicara. “Cukup, Suzuna. Aku sudah tidak mau dengar lagi apapun tentang perjodohan konyol itu.” Pinta Mamori dengan wajah memelas.

“Tapi sepertinya itu ide yang cukup bagus—“

“Bagus dari mananya?” lengking Mamori. “aku baru 17 tahun! Hanya berbeda 1 tahun darimu,  Suzuna! Coba bayangkan jika kau yang ada di posisiku; dipaksa menikah dengan orang yang bahkan tidak kau kenal dan segera mempunyai anak! Oh yang benar saja—“

Suzuna kembali meringis. “Yah, benar juga sih...” ujarnya lemah, lalu matanya mendadak bersinar jahil. “Tapi apa memang tidak ada satupun laki-laki di Kerajaan ini yang menarik perhatian Kak Mamo? Maksudku, apa Kak Mamo pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya?”

Laki-laki yang menarik perhatian? Jatuh cinta? Pernahkah ia?

Mamori diam sesaat, ekspresinya kosong. Kepalanya memutarkan seluruh potongan momen-momen penting di hidupnya, tapi apa adakah ingatan tentang laki-laki yang ia cintai? Setelah terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya Mamori mengeluarkan suara, “Uhm...aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya tidak ada...yaah, sepertinya. Aku sendiri tidak begitu yakin.” Ujarnya lambat.

Suzuna mengangkat alisnya. “Tidak yakin? Kenapa begitu? Sebenarnya ada atau tidak?”

Mamori menggigit bibir. “Tidak, tidak ada. Tapi mungkin sepertinya ada, hanya saja—“

“Mamo-nee melupakannya?” tebak Suzuna. “Mamo-nee lupa pada laki-laki itu?”

“Ukh...aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya tidak ada yang terlewat, tapi sepertinya masih ada yang kurang. Ini...ini sungguh membingungkanku.” Desah Mamori.

Suzuna ikut berpikir. “Cukup rumit juga,” gumamnya, lalu memandang wajah Mamori. “tapi sepertinya mustahil untuk melupakan cinta pertama kita, Mamo-nee.”

Gadis bermata biru itu mengangguk lemah. “Ya, memang. Tapi aku sendiri tidak yakin kalau dia itu nyata. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau dia ada.”

“Aneh,” gumam Suzuna.

“Memang,” balas Mamori.

_._   
__

_._   
__

**And because you’ll never really forget me**   
****

**.**

**TBC**


End file.
